


And who are you supposed to be?

by pseudofoucault333



Series: 30 days of Corsaac [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Erica, BAMF Erica, Bookworm Cora, Erica Reyes & Cora Hale Friendship, F/M, First Kiss, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Jennifer Blake/Kali, Librarian Isaac, M/M, Matchmaker Erica, Meddling Erica, Minor Cora Hale/Aiden, Minor Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, New York City, Older Isaac, Partying, Past Isaac Lahey/Kali, Post Grad Student Isaac, Shy Cora, Smart Cora, Student Cora, theatre!Student Erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica is fixated on having a Halloween party when Boyd comes to town by any means necessary, but will the knowledge of Cora's Librarian crush's presence be enough to make her agree?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And who are you supposed to be?

**Title:** And who are you supposed to be?  
**Author:** pseudofoucault333 // Redtintedhale  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Cora/Isaac  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** Erica is fixated on having a Halloween party when Boyd comes to town by any means necessary, but will the knowledge of Cora's Librarian crush's presence be enough to make her agree? **Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Teen Wolf © the Satan that is Jeff Davis, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3 title © Gaslight Anthem. This was written for my own 30 days of Corsaac, because why there isn't any more I'll never know :)  
**Author Notes:** Originally intended to be posted for Halloween but better late than never ;) unbeta'd, Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

“Erica no! We’re not having a Halloween party here. We’re already in the landlord’s bad books, not to mention the neighbors hate us.” Cora sighed from where she was sprawled on their threadbare couch with her laptop over her thighs where she was researching for a Classical Studies Essay.

“Come on Cor! I barely get to see Boyd as it is! We should make good of the occasion and have a party.” Erica whined from her room down the hall where her blonde roommate and best friend had been getting ready for her date with Boyd for the past half hour. Knowing Erica, Boyd would still be waiting an hour later.

“You should have convinced him to come with us to New York then instead of going to San Fran and coming here every two weekends a month.” Cora called back, closing her laptop with a click. There was no way she’d be getting anything academic done until Erica was gone.

“And sound like a controlling bitch? Pfft I don’t think so! He’s happy at San Fran State and I just want him to be happy even if we speak more on the phone than see each other in real life.” Erica sighed, finally appearing from her room in a Leopard Print dress with black high heels and a leather jacket with her blonde curls sitting over her shoulders as she texted Boyd.

“Um hm, we’re still not having that party though. Like I said we’re in enough trouble with the landlord, Super and neighbors as it is after that 3am call to them after being locked out.” Cora said, ignoring her friend’s pout as she put her computer on their coffee table where one leg was held up by a pile of library books that needed returning. She got up and stretching her arms over her head, ignoring the crack in her back

“How the hell was I suppose to know you’d gone to Aiden’s while I was out?!” Erica huffed, her heels clicking across the wooden floor in the direction of the front door.

“My text, which I sent as soon as I left our apartment, should have been enough of a clue. Now aren’t you late to see Boyd?” Cora asked pointedly.

“This isn’t the end of this Hale.” Erica pouted, slamming the door behind her as she left.

Cora rolled her eyes at her best friend’s dramatic exit, there was a reason Erica was a theatre student, as she ventured to their kitchen for a snack to help her put off her essay.

She’d met Erica in middle school after she moved to Beacon Hills with her family and the two had been firm friends from the moment they set eyes on the other despite the fact they were polar opposites. Erica had always been the more outgoing and easily distracted from her school work and homework at the drop of a hat while Cora had been the one who always had a book in front of her no matter if it was school related or not. It had been a miracle that her best friend had managed to graduate in the end but she had been happy for Cora when she got the third highest GPA in their graduating class. Right behind Lydia Martin Beacon Hill’s resident Stephen hawking and Stiles Stilinski the guy most likely to graduate first at Berkeley when he wasn’t hacking into every high level database known to man when he got bored. 

Erica had also been ecstatic when Cora had got into Columbia and had accepted her place if only so they could be flatmates despite the fact Boyd was going to San Francisco and they were different majors with different reasons for going there. That had been two years ago with them both well into their third years, Cora in her Ancient Studies and Russian Literature with a minor in Psychology degree to Erica’s Drama and Theatre Arts degree, and Cora probably spent more time at their apartment and the library than Erica did between classes.

Thankfully Cora had managed to get a free ride for her entire degree and thanks to a family trust overlooked by her elder siblings she could focus on her studies without worrying about the bills. A stark contrast to Erica who had to work at least three full time shifts at a campus café a week so she could pay for her share.

But despite that Erica would often try and pull her from her sanctuaries to any one of the campus sorority parties as she seemed to have got to know at least one person in each at orientation. The blonde maintained that she needed to get out every so often and actually fixate less on academics and more on actually socialising. Though Erica’s definition of socialising could often be boiled down to the condom she’d always push into Cora’s bra before they entered the party in question. 

It was easier said than done though when she wasn’t the most sociable of people by nature especially when it came to people she didn’t want to know, not to mention she wasn’t exactly fluent in small talk without Erica beside her whether she was sober or drunk. She knew it was more Erica’s none too subtle hint that she had only dated a little through high school and only moved swiftly from dating to one night stands or friends with benefits once she got to college. It was easier that way than going through all the introductions and the like, as had been the case with Aiden. 

She’d only met him through their old neighbours Danny and Ethan the first week they had moved in, when they had needed help moving their boxes up and Aiden had been hanging around their apartment. Danny had pushed Aiden to help and to Erica’s delight she’d ended up with his number and an arrangement whenever she felt the need. She rarely saw him otherwise since he was an engineering major but the knowledge that if she texted him she had someone was comforting.

After taking her toasted bagels from the toaster, smearing them with cream cheese and picking up her cup of cranberry and Blood Orange tea, that Erica said was a crime against the taste buds on days not after a night out, she moved back to the couch. She set the cup and plate aside on the coffee table before picking up her laptop again. Reluctantly she turned back to her research and tried to ignore all thoughts of Erica’s planned party.

XOX

Erica didn’t bring up the party idea again after that night which Cora was secretly thankful for as she had another couple of essays in other papers that she needed to concentrate on. Though one night a couple of weeks before Halloween Erica was curled up on the busted leather recliner that Danny had let them have when he and Ethan had moved to their new building, the blonde’s gaze fixated on her phone as she texted Boyd while ignoring the theory readings she was supposed to be doing for the next day’s Technical Production class.

Cora’s attention was on some slides for her next Psychology lecture though at the sound of Erica humming under her breath sighed. It was always Erica’s tell that she was going to ask for something or say something that was destined to get on Cora’s bad side.

“This is about that party you want to have isn’t it?” Cora asked, jotting down a few notes she’d highlighted in the readings to ask about in her next tutorial.

“I didn’t even say anything! But we don’t need to worry about having it here, it’s all been taken care of.” Erica shrugged, setting her phone upside down in her lap and picking the book up again as she twirled a loose curl of hair around her finger.

“Oh really…what poor schmuck gave into the infamous Reyes puppy look this time?” Cora asked, half closing her laptop to reach for her soda.

“Danny and Ethan. I bumped into them out on my run last week and they both agreed to have it at theirs.” Erica said behind her book as she highlighted some passages with a neon pink highlighter.

“They obviously don’t know what they’re getting themselves in for…” Cora murmured as she leaned back into the couch with the soda to her lips.

“Still, Boyd and I have already sorted our costumes so maybe you…” Erica began taking a glance in her direction that didn’t go unnoticed by the brunette.

“If you say I should think about my own costume I swear I’ll hit you with my laptop and blame it on you when Derek asks why I need another.” Cora glared as she set her drink back down.

“Come on Cor when was the last time you went out?” Erica whined with a pout which Cora ignored to favour of going back to her studying.

“I’ve been out! I had a coffee date with Laura and Derek when they were in town!” Cora argued.

“You know going out with your brother and sister or to lectures doesn’t count. Please! You might even get to see the hot librarian, Danny mentioned something about asking him...” Erica teased causing Cora to swallow even as her face went red.

In her first week of her first year she’d spent most of her time in the library making her way through her multiple reading lists as she tried to figure out the subjects of her first essays before hand. She’d been sat at the desks closest to the issue desk for the Course Reserve section which was quieter than anywhere else. On one of the days when she had only had an afternoon lecture and been sitting surrounded by a pile of Psychology books she had seen an attractive blond haired guy standing behind the desk chatting with the attractive older brunette that was often at his side.

She hadn’t been able to keep her eyes off the guy when she knew she should have been studying and making notes. His smile was contagious and blinding, his crystal blue eyes sparkling with mischief behind long eyelashes. His cheekbones sharp enough to cut glass and yet her fingers ached to trace them. Not to mention the way his ass moved in those skin tight jeans he was wearing as he left the desk to get the reference books set aside for course syllabus requirements had her mouth dry. She tried to keep her gaze on her books but every time she heard his voice as he spoke to someone or the way he laughed with the brunette when they weren’t serving a student, she couldn’t stop herself from taking the odd glance at him. Soon enough she had to leave for her lecture and she couldn’t stop herself from watching him chatting as she packed up before leaving. 

She’d spent the best part of her first few months spending every spare moment at the library hoping to catch a glimpse of him to the point that she’d pretty much memorised his rota. But soon enough Erica was coming with her to see why she was always so eager. She started teasing her about her very obvious crush on the guy as soon as she saw Cora flushing red when he came to the desk beside their own to gather some books which had been left out. 

The blonde had tried to convince her to ask him for a coffee or something, just to let him know she was interested and find out his name if nothing else. But one day as she was psyching herself up to do just that as she hovered until closing she saw him being kissed on the lips by the brunette she always saw him with immediately causing her to swallow and leave. 

That had seen the last of her interest in him, but not her crush completely, since she knew she could never have him not to mention the fact he was obviously older than she was…post grad from what she’d been able to overhear from the few conversations she’d dared to pay attention to. She still saw him every so often when she was in the library but she didn’t go in as much and his schedule seemed to have changed to accommodate his post grad studies. But every so often she’d still find herself watching him and wonder about what might have happened if she had got up the nerve to ask him out. 

“Erica don’t. You know I’m much of a partier at the best of times….but the thought of him being there doesn’t make me want to go as much as you might think.” Cora sighed, coming back from her thoughts and keeping her gaze pinned on her computer.

“Cora puhlease! It won’t be much fun if you aren’t there!” Erica pouted which was when Cora knew she was desperate. Fun was never a word that her friend used to describe her at the best of times. It was something she had long since come to terms with but she hated when she tried to use it against her like this.

“I’m going to go finish studying in my room.” Cora murmured as she gathered her books together with her computer and slid off the couch.

“Cora!” Erica pleaded at her back as she walked down the hall, closing the door behind her with her foot with a swift click.

XOX

Needless to say Erica didn’t bring up the subject of the party or the nameless librarian again for the next week, spending most of the time she wasn’t studying or working trying to get back on to her friend’s good side. It didn’t take long, never had even in the past, as Erica knew the right things to get, words to say and to give her space until she’d calmed down long enough so they were actually talking again. But what she hadn’t taken into consideration was that Erica was still going to make her go to the damned party no matter what she said as she discovered the night of the party when she had a carrier bag in her hand with her ‘costume’.

Erica had come back from her shift at Brownie’s Café, her gaze rested on her phone and bag over her shoulder. Her hair was falling out the bun that it was always exiled to when she was working so she didn’t burn it on the coffee machine or fall over a customer’s bag since she couldn’t see. Yet the blonde seemed to be in a relatively good mood as she set her bag aside and sat at the counter for a late lunch. 

Cora was laid on the couch, taking a break from her ancient studies essay to watch a few episodes of a show she’d recently got hooked on, though the fact Erica wasn’t sitting in the recliner while eating like usual was as telling as her humming. The tune sounding like the obnoxious Ke$ha song that she’d been listening to on repeat for days whether on her phone or on her computer. Still Cora remained in denial for a little longer, letting her attention be rested on her computer screen which was rested on her stomach supported by her bent legs. 

Soon Erica had finished her lunch and had turned the song up loud on her phone as she moved in the direction of her room, pausing to throw the carrier bag on Cora’s computer before running off singing at the top of her lungs.

“ERICA! What the hell is this?!” Cora yelled after her sliding her earphones off and putting them with her computer on the coffee table as she went to find out her Friend’s plan though she knew she was going to regret it.

“It’s your costume for tonight.” Erica’s muffled voice called back from the other side of her closed door.

“I thought I told you I’m not going tonight ergo I don’t need a costume.” Cora sighed wearily, not even bothering to look at it as she had no intention of wearing whatever it was anyway.

“Yes you are, I’ve already told Isaac you are.” Erica said, causing Cora to frown as she leaned against the wall opposite her friend’s door.

“Who the hell is Isaac?!” Cora asked, sinking to the floor as she seemed to have a really bad feeling about this.

“The librarian.” Erica supplied causing Cora’s jaw to drop and her eyes to widen.

“You….you’ve spoke to him? When the…what….Erica why?” Cora babbled banging her head against the wall behind her in disbelief.

“Yes I spoke to him, I was going to meet Kira at that library anyway last weekend since she helps shelve the books so I just thought while I was hanging around I’d see if he was in. He’s actually a pretty good guy if you’d bothered to speak to him Cor. I asked him if he was still coming and he’d said Danny was making it non-optional so he’s gonna be there dressed up. And as to the why….despite your thing with Aiden I know Isaac would make you a hell of a lot happier. He’s as much of a nerd as you are.” Erica murmured as she probably changed clothes but it was still loud enough for Cora to hear.

“No, no I can’t go. I’ve barely spoke to him as it is and dressing up in some costume as someone else while I talk to him isn’t the way I saw us meeting.” Cora groaned into her knees.

“He’s not going to care Cor. He’s going to be just as embarrassed as you are considering the costume Danny and Kira talked him into wearing. Now go put your costume on.” Erica sighed, her voice clearer as though she’d got dressed and was now working on her make up and hair.

“Erica…” Cora sighed.

“Nope, it’s non-optional so might as well get used to it and go get dressed.” Erica cut in causing Cora to stare at the bag in her lap before reluctantly getting up and going to her own room.

Despite her better judgement and the feel of nerves in the back of her mind at finally talking to the librarian, Isaac…which seemed like a perfect name for him god, she tipped the bag upside down on her bed to look at the damage. It was as bad as she had expected from Erica immediately making her wish she’d got her own costume in the first place because it would be nowhere near this crass or this revealing. 

The costume seemed to be a sexy school girl uniform, a plaid mini skirt with matching plaid bra which had her groaning in the back of her throat, a very revealing and tight white shirt that had a plunging neckline instead of the usual amount of buttons along with a matching plaid tie. Also something which she was sure was nothing to do with the costume and more Erica being pushy was a pair of black stockings along with a garter belt that had Cora raking her fingers through her hair. 

Reluctantly she slid out her sweats, hoodie and overly large lacrosse shirt she’d stolen from Derek before taking a deep breath and putting the costume on a bit at a time. By the time she’d attached the garter belt to the stockings she still hadn’t looked at herself in the mirror and probably wouldn’t unless Erica made her at this rate. 

Which was when her best friend appeared in the doorway to her room as though she’d been sure she would have to coax her into actually getting dressed. It gave Cora the chance to look her friend over, she was dressed like a zombie version of Tinkerbell, her make up looking completely amazing that it had Cora staring as she let Erica fuss over her make up and hair for her, chattering away about her borrowing some of her black Mary Jane shoes to complete the look. Compared to Erica’s make up hers took only half as long and after guiding Cora’s hair into curls she disappeared to grab the shoes leaving Cora alone to stare at her reflection. She didn’t look the least bit like herself at all and she knew she was going to give Isaac the wrong signals the moment he set his eyes on her.

She was just about to tell Erica she’d deal with the consequences when her friend appeared with her shoes and seemed to be able to read the doubts on her face as she guided her to sit on the edge of her bed.

“It’s just a bit of fun Cor, I swear he’s not going to think you’re easy just because of how you’re dressed. He doesn’t seem like that kind of guy.” Erica reassured her as she handed her the shoes and left Cora to put them on while she checked her make up.

“Still….Maybe it would be better if I spoke to him tomorrow at the library instead of at a party like this…” Cora murmured, regardless putting the shoes on like her body seemed to be on board with Erica’s plan even if her mind wasn’t.

“No, nope, not happening. You’re not chickening out on the opportunity to get to know an amazing guy at an awesome party.” Erica said shaking her head as she pulled Cora to her feet, not even giving her to time to get used to the heels before she was pulling her from the room.

“An awesome guy who was taken the last time I saw him. He might still be taken for all we know and I’m just going to make a fool out of myself.” Cora groaned as Erica gathered her bag and things from her own room. Only then did she pull Cora out the apartment before she could object anymore, the door clicking closed behind them.

XOX

The Party at Danny and Ethan’s was in full swing by the time they’d got a cab there, the loft decorated enough to feel like it was a haunted house instead of an upper west side loft. The jack-o-lanterns all perfectly carved all over the place with the candles inside giving them an eerie look in the darker corners, the fake cobwebs with plastic spiders hanging from above doorways giving everyone who passed through them the shivers along with the Halloween playlist of people screaming amidst the other songs for those who wanted to dance left you unaware and jumping out your skin. But it was all perfect and Cora knew they would never have been able to do anything even close.

Cora had been feeling overly self conscious from the moment they’d left their building, the feel of guys eyes looking them over as they past causing her to feel unnerved to Erica’s complete obliviousness as she texted Boyd. But the moment she got into the loft that feeling seemed to worsen, even when she had Erica’s arm wrapped around her waist to reassure her. Though she didn’t doubt for a minute that if her friend spotted Boyd she’d be off in the crowd before Cora could say a word, leaving her alone to wing it.

They passed through the crowd of party goers dressed in assorted costumes which gave them an unreal feeling, Beetle juice trying to chat up a Nun and a Pirate kissing Poison Ivy definitely sights she knew she’d be remembering for the rest of her life. Soon they reached the breakfast bar which was covered in a wave of cobwebs with pumpkins either edge serving as punch bowls, it definitely looked like a proper bar from all the liquor, wine and beer bottles covering the counter tops behind it. It seemed to be Ethan’s job to keep the peace where the alcohol was involved, leaving him dressed as a sailor while making some lethal looking neon green cocktail as he chatted with a power ranger with his helmet off.

Danny was dressed as a Ringmaster, making him completely unrecognisable as he chatted with a group, some of which Cora recognised from a couple of her classes. Though she was too distracted by the whole ambiance as Erica guided her in their direction, hugging Danny around the waist from behind causing him to laugh as he excused himself from the group to turn to them.

“Erica, Cora! I was wondering when you two were going to show up. I’ve had to have Kira keeping Isaac distracted with helping Ethan make drinks to make sure he stuck around.” Danny smiled, as Erica let go of him so he could pull Cora into a tight reassuring hug.

“He’s still here then? Can you keep hold of this one while I go grab him and a drink for her?” Erica asked, already trying to search for any sign of him through the crowd of partiers.

“Sure, no problem.” Danny grinned as Erica pecked him on the cheek before beginning to weave through the crowd. 

Cora casted him a small smile as Danny sipped his dark purple concoction and flashed the odd smile or greeting at anyone who passed them. Cora kept pulling her shirt down with little effect and glancing around the room as though expecting Erica to pop up with Isaac when she was least expecting it.

“You ok Cora?” Danny asked softly, guiding her out the crowd towards the side of the room behind the dancefloor and close to the sound system and the bathroom.

“Yeah fine...” Cora assured him with what she hoped was a reassuring smile but from the look Danny cast her he obviously didn’t believe her.

“It’s ok to be nervous about being set up, but I swear I’ve known Isaac since I came to New York and he’s a great guy.” Danny said, as she leaned her back against the wall and stared at the pile of fake cobwebs over the bathroom door.

“So everyone keeps saying. Even if I feel ridiculously like a school girl with a crush on an attractive stranger. I just…I don’t know maybe I should go find Aiden instead. He is here right?” Cora asked, looking at him for a desperately need out.

“Oh yeah he’s here alright.” Danny nodded though the way he was biting his lip had Cora swallowing like she knew she was missing something.

“But?” She pushed, meeting his gaze and watching Danny sigh as he shook his head.

“He’s kind of brought someone else with him. Ethan and I thought it would be best since you were here for Isaac anyway. The last thing you’d want would be your fuck buddy hanging around when you’re trying to get to know some other guy.” Danny shrugged reassuringly.

Cora swallowed and nodded silently. She’d never exactly thought Aiden would be the type to only see one person at a time if what Ethan had told her from time to time was anything to go by. But that didn’t mean that it didn’t sting a little even if she had a feeling it was for the best. As Erica had said maybe Isaac would be better for her…have more in common with her than just sex. 

Danny was chatting to another guest dressed as Superman, with the intricate curled fringe and all, when Erica appeared with a neon pink cocktail in one hand and her other wrapped around the wrist of someone she was pulling along behind her.

Cora’s breath left her at the sight that met her eyes, at the tight cargo pants with suspenders slung over his shoulders and boots on his feet, at the tight fitting white singlet that showed off his muscular chest and arms, the fake plastic fireman’s hat sat on his head and the hipster style glasses over his eyes. He was flushing furiously under her gaze and probably at the fact she hadn’t said anything yet.

“Drink…and date. Now excuse me I’ve spotted the zombie Peter to my zombie Tink, I’ll see you guys later.” Erica chirped, pushing the drink into Cora’s hand and pushing Isaac to lean on the wall beside her before leading Danny away.

Cora downed a mouthful of the rather extra strong concoction that had her coughing and flushing.

“So your name’s Cora right?” Isaac asked, his voice rough as though he’d downed more than enough of the cocktails to warrant his voice change but also like he was feeling the nerves at being put in this position like she was.

“And you’re Isaac. I’ve seen you around the Lehman library a few times…” Cora said softly after clearing her throat causing Isaac to flash her one of those blinding smiles.

“Ah that’s where I’ve seen you before. I thought when Erica was talking to me about you that she was pulling my leg….but you used to sit at the desks near the course reserve right?” Isaac asked, brushing a curl of hair out his face.

“Yeah, I used to. I haven’t done that since my freshman year though. Now I only come in if I need some books.” Cora said, her heart jumping in her chest at the fact that he remembered her.

“I…yeah my colleague Kali would always point you out to me when she was working the desk with me. She actually thought…” Isaac coughed and rubbed the back of his neck like he thought whatever she’d said was embarrassing enough not to say.

“She thought what exactly?” Cora asked, taking a sip of her drink as she could feel her courage fleeing already.

“This is kind of embarrassing but she actually thought you were going to ask me out….you know that time you stayed until closing…” Isaac croaked causing Cora to nearly choke on her drink at the accuracy behind what he had just said.

“Cora…are you ok?” Isaac asked, moving closer to her and resting a hand gently on her side as she coughed and her eyes watered. She only prayed that it didn’t ruin her make up in the process, which would be the last thing she needed.

“I…yeah...I just...If you had some inkling that I was going to ask you out then why didn’t you say something?” Cora murmured hoarsely, leaning into his space as she traced the top of her glass with her finger tips.

“I, I was going to. I was waiting for you to which was why I was hanging around longer than I usually do too.” Isaac insisted, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. “…but then you just left.”

“Because your colleague kissed you. I maybe a lot of things but I’m not the kind of person who askes out someone that’s obviously already taken.” Cora sighed, taking a glance into his eyes before looking back into the depths of her drink.

“Oh, you mean me and Kali? That was….she was…” Isaac murmured biting his lip as though he seemed to lose his train of thought.

“Is she your girlfriend?” Cora asked softly and patiently as she rested her free hand on his hand closest to her.

“No, not anymore. We used to be while I was in my undergrad until she had a sexual awakening and ended up dating her flatmate Jennifer. She just seems to keep forgetting we aren’t together anymore…especially when she’s drunk or hung over.” Isaac sighed, flashing her a reassuring smile.

“You sure? So if I asked you out for coffee and gave you my number she wouldn’t mind?” Cora asked, flashing him an uncertain smile as she watched him push himself off the wall and stand in front of her, his free hand rested on the wall beside her head.

“Oh I’m sure she’d mind…but it stopped being her business the moment I walked in on her fucking Jennifer in our bed so…” Isaac smiled softly as Cora stared down at her drink.

“And if I did ask you out for that coffee what would you say exactly?” Cora asked, looking at him through a few strands of hair sat on her face that refused to move.

“I’d say, it’s probably the best offer I’ve had in quite a while.” Isaac murmured, brushing the hair out her face behind her ear and resting his forehead against hers.

“That’s definitely good enough for me.” Cora smiled, sliding the pen out her bra that Erica had insisted on putting there intead of the usual condom. Almost as though she knew that for Cora, Isaac was going to be the long term and not the one night fuck she usually had.

She set her cup on the nearest surface which ended up being the shelf the sound system was on and turned to his forearm, scribbling her number over the pale skin. She felt his gaze rested on her face the whole time and bit her lip as she slid the pen back in place, moving back to pick her drink up.

“You want to maybe get some air and grab me a drink on the way out?” Isaac asked as Cora sipped her drink as she steadily ran out of liquid courage.

“Sure.” Cora smiled, feeling his hand wrapped around the wrist of her free hand before pulling her though the crowd in the direction of the bar.

Boyd and Erica were sipping their drinks as they chatted with a busy Ethan and Kira who were trying to deter those who were a bit drunk from getting anymore. Isaac grabbed the first bright orange concoction in a fake martini glass and led the way through the crowd, flashing the odd smile when anyone called out his name. Though the whole way through the room he kept a firm but not painful grip on Cora’s wrist like he didn’t want to let her go.

He led Cora towards the window out on to the fire escape, setting his own drink down to open the window before stepping back to let her pass. Cora used his arm for leverage as she passed through, the steel rails clanging under the heels with every footstep and her gaze lingering on Isaac’s profile for a moment before she eased the rest of herself outside. She then moved to the railing as Isaac appeared, his own cocktail in hand.

Only then did she sit down on one step down, feeling the autumn chill under the thin material of the minimal clothes she was wearing, though the feel of Isaac beside her, his am pulling her close into his space seemed to sooth her enough to forget about it. Especially since he was probably as cold as she was. 

They could hear the music from the party playing loudly through the open window into the night and the sounds of people laughing and clinking class. Usually Cora would be the one in the corner watching couples dancing and making out, feeling the unloved wallflower who’d rather be back in her apartment reading something. But as she rested her gaze on Isaac’s profile while he sipped his drink, the way he licked his lips after every thoughtful mouthful and leaned into her personal space more to keep her warm she couldn’t stop herself from smiling under her eyelashes with each sip.

“So one thing always had me curious…” Isaac murmured against her shoulder, causing her to look up to meet his gaze.

“Oh really and what’s that?” Cora asked, tilting her head at him curiously.

“Yeah, why did you stop hanging around the library so much after that day?” Isaac asked, causing her to bit her lip and clear her throat as she looked down.

“Like I said before, after I saw her kissing you I wasn’t going to be the type to sit around and pine over something I could never have. Or the type who makes a move on someone whose taken. I just thought it best to do the adult thing and steer clear of the library unless it was absolutely necessary.” Cora shrugged, like it was nothing but she was sure Isaac could feel her shaking against his bare skin.

“Which is admirable and all but what if the sight of you in that library every day was the highlight of it? And without it, it had me berating myself for not saying anything?” Isaac asked, setting his drink aside on the step above them as Cora offered a small smile.

“Maybe I should make it up to you then?” she whispered, brushing her thumb over the his cheek as her gaze lingered from his eyes to his lips and back again like a hungry man seeing food.

Isaac smiled at her softly and encouragingly as she finally closed the gap between them and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. It spoke of uncertainty, anxiety, and a deep want that was remaining untold. Like she was afraid of what would happen if she unleased it since they hadn’t so much as dated yet and only really knew the other’s name. But regardless she had to admit it felt perfect, even as she was about to pull away to ramble an explanation, she felt his hand on the back of her neck as his lips parted to deepen the kiss and pull her closer.

“Trust me, our date when it happens is going to make this kiss seem like it was nothing.” Isaac whispered against her lips, brushing her hair from her face in the wind as he kissed her again.

It was quite a sight that was only possible on Halloween; a scantily clad school girl and a fireman kissing on a fire escape in the middle of a cold autumn night, while the party raged on behind them.

Fin.


End file.
